Je voudrai tellement être quelqu'un d'autre
by Sakura-Nukenin
Summary: Sasori aime et désire Sakura. Mais Sakura aime et est en couple avec Deidara, le meilleur ami de Sasori et, de plus ... Sasori et Sakura sont frère et sœur.
1. Prologue

Je tente inutilement de me boucher les oreilles avec ma main qui ne me procure pas de plaisir. Ca ne sert à rien, j'entends toujours leurs gémissements et cris de luxure. Nos chambres sont séparées, mais malheureusement face à face, ce qui fait que leur lit tape contre mon mur, ainsi même un sourd aurait compris ce qu'ils faisaient. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le haïr et de le jalouser quand j'entends leurs cris d'extase final m'annonçant qu'il venait de se libérer en elle. Je devine sans peine qu'ils viennent de se dire "je t'aime" et malgré le plaisir de la jouissance que je venais de me procurer moi-même, un profond vide et une grande tristesse m'envahirent car je sais que ces mots ne me seront jamais destinés. Moi, Haruno Sasori, je suis victime d'un amour passionnel et d'un désir ardent impossible pour trois raisons que je vais vous révéler :

- Cette fille ne m'aime certainement pas.  
- Elle a déjà un petit copain qui, de plus, est mon ancien meilleur ami.  
- La dernière qui est la plus douloureuse pour moi... C'est ma soeur.

Là, vous êtes morts de rire et vous vous demandez si je plaisante. Je me contente de vous répondre avec douleur : non. Je ne plaisante malheureusement pas. Effectivement, j'aime et désire ma soeur plus que tout au monde... Mais justement, c'est ma soeur et elle n'a pour moi que le maigre amour des frère et soeur alors que pour lui, elle a un amour passionnel. Je le déteste.


	2. Chapitre 1

P.O.V. Général .  
14 février 9h17 .

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds or et aux magnifiques yeux d'un profond bleu azur regardé tranquillement sa cher et tendre " cerise d'amour " qui en ce moment même est paisiblement endormie sur le torse musclé et chaud du jeune mâle. Il attendait avec une grande patience que sa délicieuse compagne veuille bien se réveiller pour aller prendre un long bain bien relaxant en son exquise compagnie tous en fixant sur les généreuses et exquises courbes de sa rose les restes de leur plus que délicieuse, mais non reposante nuit.  
La jeune fille commença à légèrement remuer signe de son réveil prochain, et quelques seconde à peine plus tard entrouvrit les yeux puis les referma presque instantanément. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds qui connaissait bien le coup du " Je fais semblant de toujours dormir pour rester dans tes bras plus que confortables. " se releva, redressant ainsi la demoiselle faussement endormie qui cette fois, ouvrit entièrement les yeux et lâcha un léger gémissement de protestation peu enjoué à l'idée de se lever.  
Le jeune homme visiblement amusé, là pris doucement dans ces bras et quittant leur lit, se dirigea vers leur salle de bain tous en regardant tendrement la jeune fille qui c'était collé autant qu'elle le pouvait dans sa position de princesse contre les épaules nues du jeune homme aux yeux bleus azur. Une fois entrer dans leur grande salle de bain blanche, il la déposa dans leur baignoire bleu ciel et alluma l'eau chaude avant de la rejoindre.  
La jeune fille lâcha un léger, presque inaudible bâillement avant de se mettre en position assise et de regarder l'eau brûlante qui coule du robinet en marbre, mais elle sentit des mains s'aventurer sur son dos et commencer un massage au gel douche digne d'un professionnel. Le jeune homme blond qui était derrière elle et qui lavait la jeune fille tous en la massant doucement, commença à se coller contre sa rose et ses mains se firent plus baladeuses, beaucoup plus baladeuses .Il entreprit de nettoyer d'autres parties du corps de la jeunes fille, et finalement, ils refirent ce qui avait failli casser leur lit la veille au soir et qui avait certainement empêché de dormir Sasori ...

P.O.V Deidara .  
14 février 12h39 .

Mmmhhh ... ça n'a même pas un peu l'air comestible, même pas un minimum ! Je ne peux pas lui servir ce ... Ce truc le jour de la saint valentin . Il faut un bon restaurant ,de préférence 5 étoiles ,facile à trouver ! Où est passé mon portable ? J'étais pourtant persuadé de l'avoir posé à côté de la corbeille de fruits, mmhh ! Bingo ! Caché derrière le paquet d'oranges, bon, oranges pourries que je devrait jeté mais oranges quand même, même si elle ne sentent pas très bon ... Euh ,ah oui c'est vrai ... Le numéro ... Mmhhhh ,06 87 65 43 32 .

...: Oui ,qui est-ce ?  
...: Uzumaki Deidara .  
...: C'est pourquoi ?  
Deidara: réservé une table pour deux ,de préférence assez isolé des autres .  
...: Bien monsieur ,et pour quand ?  
Deidara: Ce soir ,vers ...Disons ... 20h00 .

Ça ,c'est fait ,maintenant ... Il faut nettoyer mon immense bordel , déjà beaucoup plus compliqué .

P.O.V Sakura .  
14 février 12h39 .

Où il est ?  
Ce n'est pas possible !  
Il était la il y a trois secondes !

(Ps : Quanc c'est en gras c'est qu'ils crient ) .

Sakura :- **Deidara !**  
Deidara :- **Oui ma chérie ?**  
Sakura :- **T'aurait pas vu mon soutien-gorge Victoria's Secret ?**  
Deidara :- Euhh ... **Si ...**  
Sakura :- **Tu peux me l'apporter ?**  
Deidara :- Euhh ... **Oui** ... Toi tu vas te faire tuer, mhh ...

Enfin il arrive ! Einh ?! Mon beau soutien-gorge tout neuf ! Sky !

Tu vas me le payer !

P.O.V Général  
14 février 12h54 .

? :- Wooouuuuufff !  
Sakura d'une voix sadique :- Elle sont belle les croquettes qui sent vont par la fenêtre, n'est ce pas Sky ?  
? :- Woooooooouuuuuufffff !  
Deidara :- Tu sais Sakura, aller faire des courses juste pour racheter des croquettes pour chien parce que tu vides tout les sachets par la fenêtre n'est pas ce que j'ai de mieux à faire mhhh ...  
Sakura :- Toi, tait toi et range le bordel que tu as foutu dans la cuisine ! Tu iras faire les courses que tu le veuilles ou non après !

Sky, le pauvre chien regardait avec désespoir sa nourriture s'en aller. Tout sa parce qu'il avait mangé un truc bizarre de toutes les couleurs ! En plus c'était même pas bon !

Deidara, le pauvre jeune homme pas si pauvre que sa vu qu'il fait parti des dix plus grandes fortunes mondiales, était en train de nettoyer de fond en comble la cuisine tout en subissant la colère qu'avait provoqué Sky, son chien chez sa petite amie en mangeant à moitié un de ces soutiens-gorge Victoria's Secret, ce " trésor " rempli de joyau, unique au monde appelé Floral Fantasy Bra qui lui avait fait perdre 171.9000 yens. Et le pire, c'est que ce n'est même pas elle qui l'a acheté ! Non ! Parce que c'est lui qui lui a offert ! Bon d'accord elle ne lui avait pas demandé et il ne peut donc pas dire qu'elle veut acheter seulement des trucs chers mais bons... Le réduire à l' état d'esclave parce que **son ** chien à bouffé **son** soutien-gorge c'est pas cool !

Sakura, la pas gentille est très énervée demoiselle était en train de faire subir à son chien d'atroce torture visuelle avec un sourire en coin monstrueux tout en priant pour que son pauvre soutien-gorge qui n'a rien demandé du tout aille au paradis des sous-vêtements.

P.O.V Sasori.  
14 février 20h27 .

Ils sont partis, je suis enfin tranquille ...

Sky :- Wouff !

Enfin presque tranquille ... Mais toi, tu ne parles pas et ne pourra donc dire à personne ce que je vais faire ...  
Je l'ai mise ou déjà ...Ah oui, c'est vrai, sous le matelas.

P.O.V Général.  
14 février 20h31 .

L' adolescent aux cheveux rouges souleva son matelas et sortit de dessous une boîte qu'il posa sur la commode en face de son lit juste avant de s'asseoir sur ce même lit. Le jeune homme ouvrit la boîte et regarda quelques instants les seringues présentes dedans, l'eau injectable, les filtre, l'acide ascorbique , les tampons d'alcool , la cuillère , les tampons secs et les bouts de coton ainsi que les petits sachets d'héroïne brune. Et enfin, il sortit le matériel dont il avait besoin et répéta les mêmes gestes, les mêmes que ceux qu'il fait au moins 5 fois par mois depuis que Deidara lui a retiré ces maigres espérances de voir un jour Sakura lui appartenir, et puis, il se laissa aller au plaisir de la drogue s'allongeant sur son lit et savourant l'extase qui le possédait à chaque injection.


	3. Chapitre 2

P.O.V Sasori.  
14 février 20h37.

Une fois que les effets de la drogue eurent légèrement diminuées ( en tout cas assez pour que je puisse ressentir autre chose que ces effets ) je prononça d'une voix rauque et embrumée par le plaisir que les stupéfiants me procuraient :

Sasori : Entre et fait ton boulot !  
... : Bien sûr mon mignon ...

P.O.V Général.  
14 février 20h40.

Une femme rousse et aux yeux verts feuille était en train d'enlever le peu de vêtements qu'elle avait, lentement, sensuellement et une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle s'approcha doucement vers " son client ". Mais au moins, il était beau pas comme les vieux clochards qu'elle devait parfois combler de plaisir bien malgré elle... Là, elle aussi allait y prendre du plaisir, te pas qu'un peu !

_[ Attention lemon ! ]_

_La jeune femme ( ou peut-être demoiselle son âge étant inconnu ) s'assit sur le torse dénudé et musclé du jeune homme ( le caressant légèrement en passant ) mais à l'envers de sorte qu'il se retrouve face à face avec son petit cul rapporteur d'argent pour elle et de plaisir pour d'autres et avec une lenteur soigneusement calculée, s'allongea sur le mâle de sorte à être en face de l'entre jambe où se trouvait se dont elle allait devoir s'occuper tout en pressant bien sa poitrine sur-dimensionnée sur le bas-ventre du drogué . Elle se mit à caresser du bout de ces doigts gantés " la chose " qui se trouvait devant elle quoique caché pour l'instant par des morceaux de tissu qu'elle trouvait gênant et qu'elle allait bientôt retirée, et finalement se mit à faire pression sur l'entre jambe du jeune homme avec toute sa main et elle sourit en voyant " la chose " se réveiller un peu et déclara :_

_Prostituée : Elle est à peine réveillé et à l'air déjà grosse et dur ..._

_Elle fut un peu déçue devant le manque de parole du jeune homme, d'habitude ils répondaient tous par quelque grossièreté salace du genre " Tu verras quand elle sera vraiment réveillée salope ! ", mais ce jeune homme ne disait rien, il se contentait de subir les caresses qu'il allait devoir payer, assez cher d'ailleurs ... Elle ne se laissa pas démonter par son total manque de réaction et décida d'enlever le pantalon moulant gothique de son client et par la même occasion son boxer noir où était dessinée la faucheuse, c'est ce qu'elle fit et elle se retrouva face à face avec une virilité à moitié réveillée et pourtant déjà bien imposante ce qui la fit penser avec délice à la pénétration prochaine..._  
_Mais bon, son client avait payé pour deux choses et la pénétration était la deuxième chose .Et pour l'instant elle doit accomplir la première, c'est sur cette pensée qu'elle prit avec une main le sexe du jeune homme et commença de lent va-et-vient avec sa main pour le dresser complètement et ainsi lui donner une fellation tout en caressant de son autre main les bourses du gars qui se remplissaient peu à peu d'un liquide blanchâtre que la femme connaissait bien pour l'avoir eu sur et en elle plusieurs fois._

_Une fois que la virilité de son client fut bien tendue et gorgée de sang, elle se décida à lécher du bout de la langue le gland devant elle et a doucement pour faire languir son client faire entrer dans sa bouche le gland qui ne demandait qu'à se trouver au chaud. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la séance ,son client lâchât un gémissement, léger certes mais un gémissement, ce qui encouragea la femme à exécuter de lent va-et-vient sur le gland rougi par le désir allant toujours un peu plus bas sur la verge du jeune homme. _  
_Elle retira entièrement le membre excité et chaud de sa bouche humide avant de l'y réintroduire, cette fois elle l'enfonça le plus qu'elle le pouvait dans sa gorge avant de faire de rapide mouvement qui transportait lentement le jeune homme vers une deuxième extase ( la première étant la drogue . )._  
_La prostituée se léchait les lèvres avec délice avalant les dernières gouttes de sperme qui se trouvait sur son visage et sur " l'engin " de Sasori, la première chose était fini. Il avait joui tout tant en criant son plaisir de la fellation que la prostituée lui a donné._

_Maintenant il faut passer à la deuxième chose que la prostituée attendait avec impatience. La rousse secouât pendant quelques secondes la turgescence du jeune aux cheveux rouges pour lui redonner la taille qu'elle avait avant la plus que délicieuse pour lui ( et pour un peu aussi ) fellation et se plaça au-dessus juste avant de brutalement s'empaler dessus tout en criant son plaisir d'être enfin remplie et sa douleur, elle n'a jamais été prise par un membre de cette taille. Elle ne chercha pas à faire languir le jeune homme comme au début de la fellation, là elle cherchait juste à faire entrer le plus loin et vite possible la queue de l'Haruno en elle qui lui, était ravi de cette initiative._  
_Ce qu'elle regretta assez rapidement car comme elle allait vite et fort, Sasori accablé par le plaisir ne mit pas longtemps à éjaculer tout en grognant d'une voix rauque son plaisir et la prostituée aussi par la même occasion en poussant un hurlement aigu puis s'écroula sur le lit aux draps en satin rouge et noir de style gothique du jeune homme._

_[ Fin du lemon ! ]_  
_  
_  
_  
_ Sasori remit son boxer et sont jean gothique puis se leva et se dirigeant vers l'autre bout de sa grande chambre d'une démarche chaloupée, encore sous l'effet de la drogue, puis prit le portefeuille qui était dans la poche intérieure droite de son blouson en vrai cuir et dit :

Sasori : Combien ?  
Prostituée : 30 euros la fellation, 50 euros la baise et tout sa à domicile ça fait 140 euros mon chéri.  
Sasori : Mhh ...

L'Haruno sortit l'argent demandé de son portefeuille et le tendit à la prostituée qui c'était habillée et levée. La prostituée tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre de Sasori après avoir pris ce qu'il lui devait pour " les bons soins " qui lui ont été procuré, lui déclara :

Prostituée : Au plaisir de te revoir mon mignon !

Sur ces derniers mots, la prostituée partit sans voir le regard endormi qui disait " rêve toujours " de Sasori. D'ailleurs, Sasori se dégoutait. Il venait de baiser une prostituée et avait adoré sa ... Mais c'était de la faute à Sakura !

[ Flash-back . ]

P.O.V Sakura .

Encore une de ces filles ... Encore une de ces putes presque pas habillée sort de la maison ! Sasori s'en tape au moins quatre différentes par semaine ! Ça doit cesser, c'est dégoûtant ! Je veux aller lui parler ! Mais ... C'est si difficile de le faire et si facile de le dire ... Bon aller j' y vais ! Voilà, la porte est ouverte, il me voit et toute son attention est sur moi, je me lance !

Sakura : Sasori il faut que sa cesse !  
Sasori : Que cesse quoi ?  
Sakura : Que tu cesses de te taper des putes !

Il ne répond plus ?! Il a l'air choqué par ce que je dis, bon alors ...

Sakura : Jure moi d'arrêter !  
Sasori : D'accord .

Il accepte si facilement !? Je m'attendais à quelques protestations mais même pas ... Bah, c'est tant mieux !

[ Fin flash-back ].

Mais Sakura m'avait interdit de toucher à des putes pas à des prostituées ! Et puis en plus, elle, elle ne se prive pas... Oui, c'est avec son petit copain ce n'est donc pas aussi malsain que lui et les putes qu'il se tapé mais bon s'habiller en bunny pour baiser avec Deidara c'est pas saint ! N'est-ce pas ! ?

P.O.V Deidara.  
14 février 22h23.

Deidara : On rentre ?  
Sakura : Noonnn, on reste ici encore un peu !

Mhhh... Je suis d'accord, c'est très agréable mais il fait vraiment très froid !

P.O.V Général.  
14 février 22h24.

Deux jeunes amants étaient allongés sur un banc et ils fixaient l'eau du canal et les oiseaux marins présents à l'intérieur, un canal qui se trouvait devant eux. La fille était contre le torse du mâle et semblait prête à s'endormir à tout instant bien installé et bien au chaud. Quant au jeune homme blond, lui, était bien réveiller et il avait froid ! Il voulait rentrer chez lui ! Mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas et en parfait gentleman qu'il est, il ne peut décemment pas l'obligé à rentrer ...

P.O.V ?.  
15 février 09h48.

Sakura ... Ma fleur de cerisier ... Ma chérie ... Sa fait longtemps que je suis partis mais je vais revenir ... D'ici ce soir, je serai la... Sa fait tellement longtemps, je me demande à quel point tu as changé ... Tu dois avoir beaucoup changé physiquement et mentalement depuis dix ans deux mois quatorze jours et quelques heures ... J'ai hâte de te revoir, tu ne peux pas deviner à quel point ma chère fleur ...Mais plus que quelque heures à attendre et nous serons de nouveau unis ! Et cette fois rien ne nous séparera ! Pas même la prison .


End file.
